


Annalise Anonymous

by QueenOfArts



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Addiction, Angst, Attraction, Cunnilingus, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Frenemies, Friendship, Jealousy, Love, Lust, Obsession, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Popularity, Possessive Behavior, Revenge, Romance, Therapy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-01 10:23:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13996257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfArts/pseuds/QueenOfArts
Summary: There’s something about Annalise….She mesmerizes everyone who meets her, she is bound to leave a lasting impression on some, and for others, let’s just say, she can become an addiction…Ch. 1: Nate, Eve, Bonnie, and Isaac tell their stories on why they're in "AA"; Group SessionCh 2: Another Surprise Visitor joins the Group Session; Explicit Content in this chapter ;-)





	1. Chapter 1

** Nate  **

“It all started one night at the bar. I was assigned lead detective for Annalise’s case at the time, so me, her, and a couple other officials on the case went out for some drinks to celebrate a win. Me and Annalise hit it off really well, once when we started talking, she told me that her husband was cheating on her, and I told her about my wife having stage 4 cancer; we were each other’s listening ear. After we got some drinks in our system, next thing I know, we were in the bathroom stall fucking. It was crazy, because I never expected that kind of sex from her, you know. Who knew this prestigious Criminal Defense Attorney could get down like that. From that night on, I was hooked on the “Annalise Crack”, as I like to say. At first, I was just looking to get my rocks off, because she gave me something my wife couldn’t at the time….sex. For her, I think she just wanted to cheat as revenge and payback. Our affair went on right underneath our spouses’ nose. Some nights I was in her bed while Sam was out of town, and other nights she was in mine while my wife Nia was in the hospital. We did it pretty much everywhere, our beds, her desk, our cars, and bathroom. It started as just sex, but eventually feelings got involved. Unfortunately, I caught feelings for her, so much that I told my wife about her on her deathbed; luckily Nia gave me her blessing."

"I thought we had a good thing going, until one night two cops unexpectedly showed up at my door and arrested me for the murder of her husband. She set me up, I couldn’t believe, but then again I could. While I was in jail, she even hired someone to beat me up. Let her tell it, she did it all to help me, knowing good and well she did it for her own selfish reasons; it was all apart of her masterplan. Listen to this, the lawyer that got me off was her ex-girlfriend, the same girlfriend that she was sleeping with around the same time as me, but I was more intrigued than upset. Even after all of that, the jail time, getting fired from my job, I still couldn’t stay away from her. I always found myself helping her, even risking my own career for her."

"I always felt like I should get my own revenge, turn the tables around on her, but I couldn’t do it, even though I had plenty of opportunities to. It wasn’t just the good sex that kept me coming back, but I cared for the woman, toxic as she is. It is what it is.”

 _“Thank you Nate. Going back to her ex, would her name happen to be Eve Rothlo?”_ , the Counselor asked.

“Yes, that’s correct.”

* * *

 

_"Eve Rothlo, please tell me why you are here at Annalise Anonymous. I would like to hear your story."_

** Eve  **

“I met Annalise about 25 years ago at Harvard Law School. I was first introduced to her when she sat down beside me in our Law 101 class. I quickly learned that she was brilliant woman, with a very sharp mind, that intrigued me right off the bat. It wasn’t her physical appearance, but I immediately had a rare, strong attraction to her. I’m a lesbian, and I knew I liked women since I was a teenager, but at the time I didn’t know if she liked women or not. But to see her challenge the professors in class and go toe-to-toe with them, turned me on in a weird way. I knew she was going to be a big time lawyer one day."

"Our friendship started when we were paired together for a big presentation we had to do for our class. It was then that I really got to know her, because we would spend a lot of late nights and early mornings together doing research. Right away I revealed to Annalise that I was a lesbian, I wanted to let her know from me, before she heard it from someone else. Luckily, she was okay with it, in fact, she revealed to me that she was curious, bi curious, but she had never been with a woman, but was attracted to me. I was so glad to hear that."

"As time went on, we got closer. During our second year of law, that is when things got serious between us. It was that year that I took her “virginity”; I was her first woman experience. Soon afterwards, we got into a relationship, moved in together, and became partners. I fell in love with Annalise, and she loved me too, but I always felt like she was ashamed to be with me, or ashamed to have feelings for me. It was complicated, because I was a lesbian who was out, and she was a bisexual who was hiding the fact that she liked women. I wanted a future with her, but she had doubts. After about 3 years into our relationship, Annalise cheated on me with her therapist, who eventually became her husband.”

Eve choked up, “Sorry, I need a moment”

 _“Take your time”,_ the Counselor patted her hand.

“She left me for him. Left me without a goodbye or explanation, and that hurt me to my core! I lost contact with her, and didn’t hear from her until years later until she needed my help on a case. Foolishly, I obliged! Every single relationship I’ve been in since Annalise, I always compare them to her, even now in my relationship with Vanessa. Still, there’s not a day that goes by that I don’t think about her, and I know It’s not fair to my partner, but I can’t control what’s in my heart. The only reason I moved on was that she wasn’t ready to commit. Plus, I knew she still had to work on herself, and she couldn’t give me what I deserved. I would be lying if I said I wasn’t still in love with her.”

“My name is Eve Rothlo, and I’m still in love with Annalise Keating, and I always will be…”

* * *

 

**Bonnie **

"I owe Annalise my life, because she literally saved me, saved me from my abusive father. Annalise was the defense lawyer on a case where I was the witness, and she humiliated me on the stand, so I guess she felt so bad that she took me in and brought me to live with her and Sam. Soon after that, I became enrolled in law school as one of her students. She is the one who taught me everything I know about law."

"Our relationship started off good: I confided in her and she confided in me, I looked up to her, admired her, and I wanted to be her. In a way, she was like a mother to me; I became like a child in her presence. As the years when went on, things started to change between us for the worse, Annalise became easily angry and nasty towards me for some reason. She started to resent me, I think Sam is the reason for that. Sam and I was also close, but Annalise was threatened by that. She thought I had a thing for him, when the truth was, the whole time I had a thing for her, but she didn’t realize that. She partially blamed me for her failing marriage, and even turned me into her punching bag; never physically, only verbally and emotionally. Even after all the belittlement and humiliation, I still love her, and I’m not ashamed to say that I’m in love with her. I would do anything for her, anything."

"At some point our situationship turned sexually, it just happened. After she found out that Sam was cheating, she turned to me for comfort and support. I was there when he wasn’t, I was her shoulder to lean on, I was doing what he was supposed to be doing. At first, it was always her asking me to please her, which I had no complaints, because I would get off just as much she would just seeing how satisfied I made her feel. I knew where to touch her, were to lick, how fast, how slow. Her wish was my command."

"A few months ago, we had another setback. Annalise fired me. Imagine being around someone every single day, close to twenty years, then not seeing them at all. I became really depressed, so depressed that I ended up stalking her. Luckily, we’re in a better place now, but it was bad. I even went to Isaac, just to get information on her."

The Counselor was curious, _“Isaac?”_

“That was her therapist, and he was briefly mine too, but that is another story”…

* * *

 

** Isaac  **

_“Mr. Roa, tell me why you’re here.”_

“Well, I met Annalise a couple of months ago when she was referred to me through her alcohol program. As soon as I laid eyes on her, I felt a connection with her; I never felt that about a client before. Immediately knew she was a special woman, but I didn’t know just how special."

During our first session together, I discovered Annalise and I had a lot in common. We both dealt with substance abuse, myself, drugs, hers was alcohol. We both lost a child, and I learned that her deceased husband was her therapist. We both triggered each other learning this information. I knew I should’ve declined her but she was intriguing to let go. Overtime, I quickly learned that Annalise had a dark side. She is very manipulative woman, who always got her way. When she wants something, she doesn’t stop until she gets it, and doesn’t care who she hurts in the process. I found that out the hard way….”

_“Can you please elaborate Mr. Roa”_

“Annalise asked me to testify on behalf of one of her students and act as her therapist. I wasn’t too fond of the idea, but Annalise picked and picked until I gave in, she even threw my daughter’s death in my face. On the stand, things got pretty bad, I was accused of harming my daughter. My past came back to haunt me, and that triggered me, so I wanted to take a hit. I needed to get high to numb the pain and grief I was feeling, so I relapsed; my first relapse in twenty three years. I risked my license, my practice, and my life doing Annalise’s wishes. I know I could’ve easily said no and stand my ground, but I wanted to make her happy. I wanted her to appreciate me."

_“Mr. Roa, did you have feelings for Annalise?”_

Isaac paused, “Yes, I did. I felt for her because she was a damaged woman, and I wished I could’ve helped her, but I couldn’t because I was damaged as well.”

_“Did you cross the line with Annalise sexually?"_

“It didn’t get that far, but boy did I want to, if I can be completely honest. She was a volumptuous woman, with the most beautiful skin I ever seen. One day we did get close to kissing, but I blew it. She saw that I was high, so she backed off, then we had a huge confrontation. A few weeks after that confrontation, I overdosed. I couldn’t stop thinking about her, or how I disappointed her. I wanted to be with her, but I couldn’t and that took me over the edge. That’s why I’m here in Annalise Anonymous."

* * *

 

**Group Session**

A few weeks after their individual sessions, the “AA” Counselor ordered all four of them to meet at his office for a follow-up, little did they know they would all be meeting there together as a group…

Isaac arrived first, he noticed three other chairs were there in the circle where he was ordered to sit, which he thought was odd. Soon after, Bonnie arrived, you would’ve thought she saw a ghost when she laid eyes on Isaac, vice versa.

“Julie, what are you doing here? I mean Bonnie”, Isaac inquired, with his eyes stretched.

“Is this some kind of joke?” she asked the counselor.

 _“Just take a seat Ms. Winterbottom"_ , the Counselor ordered.

The tension and awkwardness in the air was thick. It got even stranger when Nate walked in two minutes later.

 _"Mr. Lahey, glad you could join us, just take a seat over there.”_   Nate had to do a double take when he saw Bonnie was there. He didn’t know Isaac, but his face looked familiar.

“Am I in the right room , Doc?”, Nate had to ask.

“You’re just as surprised as we are.”, Bonnie said sarcastically.

Isaac reached out his hand to shake Nate’s, “I'm Isaac, Drug and Alcohol Therapist.” That’s when it clicked, Isaac was Annalise’s therapist.

Nate started to sweat, but shook Isaac’s hand with a cautious look on his face, “Nate, former police officer and detective.”

“You two know each other?” Isaac asked, referring to Nate and Bonnie.

Before they could answer, the Counselor cut in, _“No more talking please. We’ll be starting shortly after our last guest arrives.” The three all waited anxiously and nervously for the last guest to show up."_ They had an idea of what was going on, and they didn’t like it. The last guest took forever, showing up ten minutes later.

_“Ms. Rothlo, glad you made it!”_

“I’m so sorry I’m late, my plane just landed.” Both Bonnie and Nate snapped their heads in the direction of the door when they heard that name. Eve walked in, talking everyone by surprise.

“Get the fuck out of here”, Nate laughed in disbelief. “Is this an episode of Punk’d? Is Ashton Kutcher gonna come out next?”

“Nice to see you too Nate”, Eve quipped, taking her seat. Bonnie’s face was red with envy. Eve was the last person she wanted to see, she could never get Annalise’s attention when Eve was around. “Bonnie, it’s been while, long time no see.”

Bonnie didn’t reply, she just shaked anxiously in her chair. Isaac looked on in curiousity, “Hi, you all know each other, huh? I’m Isaac, and you are?”

“Eve Rothlo, Death Row Attorney.”

“Eve Rothlo?” That name sound so familiar.” He started to think, “Aha, Annalise mentioned you.”

“Annalise?”, Eve was shocked to hear that name, coming from Isaac.

The Counselor stepped in once again, _“Ahem. Mr. Roa, as a professional therapist, you should know better than to mention that. Anyways, I guess you all figured out why you’re all here. You all obviously have one acquaintance in common, and that is Annalise Keating. Welcome to Annalise Anonymous.”_

Nate busted out in a laugh. “Are you kidding me?”

_“Mr. Lahey, this is serious. Mrs. Keating has affected all of your lives in a major way. We’re here to discuss how you can overcome her.”_

Bonnie started crying softly, “I don’t want to overcome her, that is the thing.”

“I walked away almost two years ago, and I still think about her everyday.”, Eve sighed.

“Mr. Counselor, I really hope you can help me, because Annalise being in my life nearly killed me”,Issac pleaded.

“Come on you guys. Doc, please don’t tell me I’m this pathetic.”

 _“Mr. Lahey, please don’t mock or bash your fellow addicts. From our conversation, you're in the same boat_."

Bonnie then took a jab at Nate, "I guess I wasn't the only one on the 'crack', huh?" Nate clenched his jaw from embarassment.

* * *

 

The Counselor continued his session. _"First, I want each of you to tell me a word that best describes Annalise. Isaac, you go first, then Bonnie, Eve, and Nate, in that order please._

"Manipulative", Isaac suggested

"Domineering"

"Strong-willed"

"Evil", Nate called out.

_"Hmm, all very powerful, but negative words. Ms. Rothlo, your word could be good or bad, depending how you look at it."_

"I meant it in a good way. Ever since I knew her, Annalise was strong-willed and stubborn, but thats needed in our profession."

"You still ony see the good in her, huh? Open your eyes Eve, you saw what she did to me, she framed me.", Nate shook his head, he seem agitated.

"And she got you out of it, didn't she. She did what was best, not for herself, but for all of us." Bonnie shot back, taking up for Annalise.

"You mean your Murder Squad."

"Nate, knock it off", Bonnie had enough of Nate's smart mouth.

Isaac jumped in, "Annalise definitely has some bad qualities. Unfortunately, in the short time that I've known her, I've seen both sides. She means well, but has a cruel way of showing it.

 _"You all have been hurt by her Annalise one point or another. Was it romantic hurt?",_ the Counselor asked. They all looked around at each other, no one wanted to admit it, until Nate finally spoke up.

"There's just something about her, something that has us all in a trance."

"I agree with that, I didn't fly across the country for nothing."

"Everyone wants to please her and wants her approval", Bonnie added, chiming in.

"Doctor, how can you help us?" Isaac asked.

_"What if I call Annalise into this session right now. Then I want each of you to stand up for yourself and confront her with your feelings."_

"I don't think that's a good idea". Eve bit her lip nervously.

"Do you perhaps have a dummy or something that can act as Annalise. I don't know about having her here in the flesh.", Isaac suggested.

"She would feel attacked and then shut down if we all bombard her at one time. She wouldn't like that", Bonnie warned.

The Counselor was frustrated, _"Just admit all of you are afraid of her, that's why she gets over on you all."_

Eve then said her peace, "Sir, we all know this woman. We know how she would react if she came here, it would only make things worse."

Nate pointed to Eve and Bonnie, "Those two would only fold under pressure. They would just end up kissing her ass as usual."

"Screw you Nate", Bonnie said flatly.

"Nate, that's not fair. Don't act like we're the only ones that would fold. How many times did she have you doing not so legal stuff to help her?" Nate didn't say anything, he knew Eve was right.

Issac chimed in, "I would have to agree with the women. It' hard to say no to her, and before you know it, you're doing things that could have you up the river."

"Guys, let's keep all the illegal talk down to a minimum", Bonnie didn't want the Counselor to think Annalise was a criminal, and she didn't want all of their secrets exposed.

_"I've heard enough, I think I got the point. I won't invite Annalise here, but just know you are preventing your own progress by not allowing it. Now is a good time to take a break; please stay in the vicinity. There's a cafe down the hall to the left, bathrooms are on your right. Session will resume in thirty minutes."_

 

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Surprise Visitor joins the Group Session; There is a sex scene in this chapter! ;-)

After the break, the group of four returned to the office for the next session, curious to know what would happen next.

_"I hope you all had a good lunch. While you were on break, I made a call, and that call was to Annalise Keating. As a professional Counselor who has been in the business for many years, I know what's best for my clients, so that's why I summoned Annalise here; she is on the way in, and she doesn't know that any of you are here."_

The group was not happy to hear that he betrayed their trust.

"Are you kidding me!? How can you go behind our backs like that", Bonnie snapped.

"Well, that's my cue. I'm out.", Nate stood up, and headed to the door.

_"Mr. Lahey sit back down, you were not instructed to leave. This is for all of your benefit."_

"Sir, with all due respect, you're about to put us all in a very uncomfortable situation, more than it already is", Isaac responded.

Eve added her two cents, "You just opened up a can of worms inviting her here, you'll see."

_"I promise I won't let things get out of hand_ ", the Counselor assured.

While they waited nervously for Annalise to arrive, they couldn't help but bicker with one another. Nate and Eve were arguing about who protected Annalise better, and Isaac and Bonnie argued about her Julie persona, which was a lie. A sharp knock at the door, made them stop abruptly. She was there.

The Counselor opened the door, _"Mrs. Keating, I'm glad you could make it, come in."_

Annalise froze in place when she saw Nate, Eve, Bonnie, and Isaac sitting there in the office. She suddenly felt faint and angry. "What the hell is this!?", she shouted at the Counselor.

_"Mrs. Keating welcome to 'Annalise Anonymous'. These acquaintances of yours are getting help for their attachment to you, or should I say addiction to you."_

"I don't believe this", her eyes were tearing up. "Please excuse me", she turned around to leave.

_"Mrs. Keating please stay, I think this will help you as well. Please have a sit."_ The Counselor pointed to a chair in the middle of the circle. Annalise slowly walked to the chair, not making eye contact with anyone. _"Good, lets get started, shall we. I want the four of you to tell Annalise why you're here in this group. Mr. Roa you go first._  

* * *

 

**Isaac**

Isaac started, and spoke directly to her. "Well Annalise, I'm here because you trigger me."

_"Annalise please look up and make eye contact with him. Thanks, please continue."_

Isaac continued, "I didn't want to take drugs again until I met you, that's because I saw myself in you…and I wanted you."

"I didn't make you relapse, that was your choice", she replied sternly.

"You made me do things I wasn't comfortable with Annalise."

"Again, that was your choice to testify, you could've said no. You're a grown man Isaac."

"But you manipulated me, You made me believe that we would become a thing; you led me on."

"I had a friendly breakfast with you, its not my fault you took it the wrong way."

_"Mrs. Keating",_ the Counselor interrupted.

"Call me Annalise".

_"Annalise, can you admit that you had feelings for Isaac?"_

She hesistated, "I can admit that I became very fond of him. I went there for help with my alcohol problem, but I ended up with an Isaac problem. He reminded me of the situation I had with my husband. With those similarities it was bound to be trouble, as well as attraction."

_"Thank you for your honesty. Isaac, anything you would like to say to Annalise before we move on?"_

"No, I'm good. Thanks."

The others looked on with second hand embarrassment, dreading their turn.

_"Nate, you're next, tell Annalise why you're here."_

Annalise rolled her eyes, she couldn't believe she had to go through this

* * *

 

**Nate**

Nate had a chip on his shoulder since he arrived, and he was not willingly cooperating. "I'm here because I hate her", he said bluntly.

Annalise had to laugh, "That's not what you were saying a few weeks ago."

The Counselor interceded, _"What do you mean two weeks ago?_ "

"I'm not one to kiss and tell", Annalise answered.

_"So you two kissed? Tell me what happened."_

"Nothing happened", Nate quickly replied.

"Nate's right, nothing happened, because I didn't go forward with it. I didn't want to go back down that road."

"Buurrrnnn", Bonnie teased, taking a jab at Nate. She found joy in the rejection. Eve, who had a grin on her face, was also relieved to hear that. However, Nate was pissed and embarrassed.

"I came by to thank her for taking my Dad's case."

_"Why did you kiss her?"_

"Old feelings came back to the surface, alright? Happy now?"

_"Nate, it's okay to have feelings and feel attraction. Moving on, Annalise, why did you frame Nate?"_

"Are we really going there?"

"We're going there, lets hear it", Nate shot back.

"Well since the statute of limitations have ran out for that case, I can freely say that I framed him because I was protecting someone else who was guilty. I knew the 'boyfriend killing the husband' theory would have worked, and it did. Also, I knew I could get him off, that's the only reason I framed him. I would not have done it if I knew I couldn't."

Nate wasn't happy to hear that, "Did that make it right?"

"Nate, let it go. You're a free man. It's your choice to still deal with me, it's like you have a vendetta against me. If you're going to get revenge, just do it. Quite frankly, I'm tired of your smugness, and I'm over it and I'm over you. Move on with your life, we hooked up for the wrong reasons anyway."

"Yikes!, Isaac shouted. The ladies were thrilled.

_"Annalise, thank you for getting it out. That is what this session is all about, laying it all on the table. Nate, anything you want to say to that?"_

"You're a bitch", he directed at Annalise.

"You're one too Nate!", she shot back.

_"Alright, alright, calm down. Nate, apologize for using that language, that's not how you talk to a lady."_

"I apologize for that."

_"Thank you. Bonnie, you're up next."_

* * *

 

**Bonnie**

"Annalise knows why I'm here, like everyone knows why I'm here. She is my life, and always will be. The fact of the matter is, we have an unhealthy, dysfunctional relationship; it is not normal."

_"Do you want it to be normal?"_ , the Counselor asked.

"I like what we have now, I just want her to respect me more."

_"Then tell her that"_ , he suggested.

Bonnie then looked Annalise in the eyes and then softly said, "I just want you to respect me more."

"I've gotten better."

"Yes, you have, and I appreciate that", Bonnie admitted.

"I no longer treat you like a child, I would say I treat you more like an equal. I fired you because I wanted you to have your independence and be your own lawyer, but your took it personal and betrayed me."

"I'm sorry Annalise. I just wanted to hurt you, like you hurt me."

"I didn't fire you to intentionally hurt you Bonnie, I wanted you to be free of me, because I felt like I ruined you long enough."

"But I loved you, and you knew that."

"I knew you loved me, but I didn't know you were in love with me. There's a difference."

"But you kissed me, and you seemed like you were jealous of me and Frank's relationship, so I thought you felt the same."

That comment caught Eve's attention. She thought she was the only woman Annalise has ever been involved with. "You kissed her Annalise?", she asked.

"That's what she said, didn't she", Annalise said sarcastically.

_"Ms. Rothlo, it's not your turn, hold off from commenting."_

Bonnie continued on, "Anyways, I feel like you should know that I've recently started dating someone, he's a lawyer in Denver's office and we hit it off very well."

Annalise shifted in her seat, she wasn't expecting to hear that. "Dating someone? Is it serious?", she asked. Her questioning proved she had inner feelings for Bonnie. "

"It could be. You said move on, and that's what I'm doing. I just want your blessing." Bonnie had a smirk on her face, she knew Annalise was jealous, and she was happy about that.

"No you don't, its sounds like you already made your choice", she said stone-faced. "Doctor, can we move along please."

_"Sure can. Ms. Rothlo, you're up."_

* * *

 

**Eve**

"As you can see Annalise, I flew across country to be here. I need help in letting you go, you know you have a hold on me."

"I told you to let me go. You didn't wait for me, so why are you still holding on?"

"Wait for you!? I "waited" for you for years! I asked you to marry me, but you said no. I was tired of waiting for you to come to terms with your sexuality, but I waited, I just couldn't stand to wait any longer."

"So why are you here? You have a partner, but yet you're here."

"Clearly I still love you."

"Still? I used you and hurt you over and over, I'm no good for you."

"Maybe I'm stuck on stupid, or maybe I'm just a hopeless romantic hoping for a third chance."

The whole room was quiet, listening to their debacle.

"Does Vanessa know you're here?", Annalise asked her.

"No she doesn't", Eve confessed, looking down in shame.

The Counselor stepped in to offer some advice, _"Eve, If you still have feelings for Annalise, I would suggest telling your partner."_

"Then she will just break up with me."

_"Then it will be up to you two to work it out. Annalise, any last words you want to say to Eve?"_

"I know you want to be with me, but we can't be together until I work on myself, and I'm slowly doing that, but even then, it will be on my terms, so live your life. Don't be afraid to fall in love with someone else."

Eve wiped tears away, and shook her head, nodding that she agreed and understood.

_"Well that pretty much covers it. Annalise, thank you very much for coming in today. You helped your friends get closure, and I believe you helped yourself as well. Any last words?_ "

Annalise stood and addressed the group, "I just want each of you to be happy. I'm glad to know some of you are moving on, it's for the best. I hope you all find peace in your lives. " Then she turned to the Counselor, "Now can I leave?"

_"Yes, thanks again."_

"Bye guys" She left quickly without making eye contact with the others.

When Annalise was gone, the Counselor addressed the group, _"See, that wasn't so bad afterall, and at east you all know where you stand with her now. Did you all get closure?"_ Surprisngly, they all agreed. _"Great. Please meet me back here tomorrow at noon for one more brief session to close out 'Annalise Anonymous'. Good job today guys, enjoy the rest of your day. You are dismissed."_

When they were excused, none of them hung around to mingle with each other, they all just went their separate ways. However, one of them, decided to call up Annalise to hang out…

* * *

 

Annalise opened her apartment door, "You shouldn't be here. I thought we just discussed this in session."

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't leave town without personally spending time with you." It was Eve.

"The Counselor will not be pleased with you."

"Can we forget about the Counselor, I know whats best for me."

"And I'm whats best for you?"

"You've always been."

"Eve…"

"Are you going to let me in or not? I don't want to stand in the hall all night." Annalise stepped aside to let her in. Eve looked around the apartment before sitting down, "Humble, real humble.:

Annalise took a seat beside her. "Why are you? You made so much progress earlier, why mess that up?"

"Hearing you express your feelings like that, only made me want you more." She then rubbed her fingers through Annalise's hair; Eve was coming on to her. Eve then leaned in for a kiss, but Annalise stopped her.

"Did you have cocktail before coming here? I expected this type of behavior from Bonnie, but not you."

"I'm completely sober, and I know what I want. Why are you acting surprised?"

Eve starting kissing on Annalise's neck, and all over her face. Annalise tried to resist, but she secretly enjoyed it. She still had feelings for Eve as well.

"You want me? you want me?"

"You know I do", Eve whispered.

"Well have at it." She stopped resisting and let her Ex have her way; she was a woman with needs after all.

Eve backed Annalise onto her bed, which was near the couch, and straddled her. She then slipped her dress over head and threw it across the room, leaving her only in lingerie, with Annalise admiring her body. AK then unsnapped Eve's bra and gently massaged her small breasts, then leaned up to suck on them. Annalise was like a baby thirsting for milk. Eve moaned from the pleasing feel of her Ex's warm mouth on her nipples.

"I want you to go down on me", Eve whispered softly.

"Is that what you want?" Annalise teased, sucking harder.

"Yesss", Eve seductively groaned.

Annalise then flipped her over onto her back, and swiftly removed Eve's purple thong; she didn't waste anytime feasting between her legs. Annalise latched on to her swollen clit and suckled some more, this time with more pressure. Eve arched her back from the intense pleasure, making her push Annalise's shoulders back.

"Don't try to run from me, this is what you wanted, right?"

"Heck yeah", Eve said panting. "Don't stop."

Annalise then encircled her tongue around Eve's clit while inserting two of her fingers inside Eve's wet pussy; Eve played with her own nipples while she was being eaten below. After a few minutes, Annalise replaced her fingers with her tongue, and lapped up the nectar of her long legged lover's juices, with it dripping down her full lips. Annalise then sped up her tongue action, making Eve squirm even more.

"I'm gonna cum!", Eve screamed, and just like that, Eve squirted all over Annalise's bed.

Annalise smilled at the sight of her wet sheets, "I love when you make it rain."

"Oh, I hate you", Eve said faintly, catching her breath and smiling at the affect their sex had on her.

"We both know thats a lie", she chuckled.

"The counselor is gonna be mad at you", she teased.

"Well he doesn't have to know, he won't know, and neither will the others for that matter." Eve got up, found her bra and panties, and slipped them back on. "I never said I was innocent. My life, my choices."

"You don't have to tell me that, you know I march to the beat of my own drum. Do you want to spend the night? No need to run off."

"I would like that. I love you Annalise." Eve gave her a peck on the lips.

"I have love for you too.", Annalise replied back.

"You're getting better, close, but not there yet." They shared a laugh.

* * *

 

**The Following Day**

Nate, Eve, Bonnie, and Isaac all resumed the next day in their last session of AA.

_"Thank you all for coming back today, this will be your last session. We accomplished alot yesterday, and I hope you all feel better about your addiction. That being said, I would like to address something that was brought to my attention this morning. Which one of you spent the nigh with Annalise last night?"_ He got right to it.

They all looked around shocked, but no one aid anything.

_"I received a tip from the accountability investigator who spotted one of you at her apartment last night. I already know who it is, so you may as well confess."_

"Don't look over here Doc, I'm done with that woman", Nate reassured.

_"Anybody else want to say anything? Fine, Ms. Rothlo, why did you go to Annalise's after you left here?_ "

Eve got nervous, "What are you talking about Sir?"

_"You can cut the act, because I have proof. Do you happen to drive a black Mercedes Benz?"_

"Yes, thats my rental car. Okay look, yes I spent the night with her."

Bonnie' faced turned red, Isaac's covered his mouth, and Nate just shook his head.

"I went there to see her. Why come all this way and not catch up with her when I haven't seen in almost two years."

_"Did you have sex with her?",_ the Counselor asked.

"That's not anyone's business", Eve replied.

_"Then I take that as a yes, I'm very disappointed in you."_

Bonnie jumped in, "You are such a whore, you just couldn't stay away could you! You come into town and act all high and mighty like you were the only person Annalise ever loved and loved her."

"That's not true!", Eve shouted.

"Just go back to California and never return."

_"Ms. Winterbottom, please let me handle this!"_

"Screw you Bonnie, and anyone else who has a problem with what I did; I won't take it back. Annalise sure didn't have any complaints."

"Didn't know you had it in you, nice!", Nate whispered to Bonnie, who was sitting beside him.

_"Ms. Rothlo, unfortunately you won't be receiving your certificate for Annalise Anonymous, because its obvious you have alot more work to do. I will no longer be covering your airfare, you wasted my time and your own."_

"Fine, I'm out of here!", Eve grabbed her purse and left the building.

"Wow, she didn't have any will-power." Isaac said, once Eve was out of sight.

"I can't blame her, once you experience Annalise in bed, it will be hard to resist her. I'm just being honest," Nate told Isaac.

_"Enough of that talk, please respect Annalise in her absence._ _Your final assignment is to stay away from Annalise for the next thirty days, that means don't interact with her at all. If you follow the rules, at the end of the thirty days, you will receive your certificate."_

Bonnie was annoyed, "How is that possible when I work for her?"

_"Then I guess you have to find work elsewhere, you did before right?"_ Referring to her working for Denver. _"Nate and Isaac, do you think you can complete the task?"_

They both agreed.

_"Good, remember I will have investigators monitoring you. See you in a month, you are dismissed."_

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are appreciated!


End file.
